fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Open World
Open World, labeled in the logo as "Open World: Yours to Explore", is a purely open-world game from NextGen Solo. It is one of the company's most original titles ever, and is the last game being made for 2011 by NS. It, despite the company's recent focus, does not make use of their new SHiFT Online service. Story You are You. '''(name-able character) Dropped into this vast world, you have no idea where to go or what to do. And that is where the fun starts. Go left, right, find a cave, it doesn't matter. Armed with only your sword and shield, the world is '''yours to explore. Gameplay Briefly touched upon in the Story section, the gameplay of this game is one the purest forms of its genre. Just explore. There are many different upgrades for your weapons, armor, and stats to be found in the massive environment, rewarded in sidequests for the 10 Prominents (characters that have quests for you) in each of the 5 civilizations, won by defeating the 5 Big Bosses (tormentors of the people), maxing out your Kolla count, and finding all 500 Tolphyemu Tears. Items, whether optional or required for completion, can also be found in some of these ways. There are also achievements to earn and secret "Keys of Heroes" to collect. Keys of Heroes, once all 100 are collected, unlock a secret civilization under the sea, where you can fight the 6th Big Boss, using every required item in the game. Besides that, you can also buy a house in the first 5 civilizations, creating helpful respawn points; after you die, you have the option to choose a house you can wake up in, or the spawn point of the very beginning, the God Shrine. Areas The 5 main areas are Humania, Avian, Rokkae, Wispiaa, and Darkdem. There is also a secret 6th civilization, Aquairia. You can see all the prominents in every area's civilizations, complete with artwork here. 'Note: '''Artwork for all prominents are not available as of now. DLC In the game, there is a location called the "Altar of Purchase." It serves no purpose in the game as of release, but the chief of the Humania Civ (Domde Welton) does mention it "having the power to '''shift '''otherworldly '''purchases '''into the world." On January 3, 2012, NextGen Solo released this statement: ''"For those who haven't figured it out, the Altar of Purchase on the remote island off of Humania was put there for the purpose of adding DLC to One World, now Open World. Our plans for DLC are new areas, weapons, upgrades, and collectibles that will add even more replay value to the game. We expect the first DLC release to be sometime later this month." Trivia *Some might see this as being a "cheap" game for not having a story. However, the lack of a proper story allows the player to explore more freely and have his or her own adventures, the main selling point of the game. *Although the game does have plentiful combat features, enemies are not planned to be listed, and if they were, most would go without artwork. *In January 2012, the page was revamped. The landscape art style was slightly changed, and the character art style was redone, now not shaded for quick production, which led to the announcement that all characters, items, and item upgrades would receive artwork. Also, the name was changed from One World to Open World, with a new logo and boxart. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Bluevolt 2 Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2011 Category:Original Games